(Genderswitch version) KyuMin in West USA
by jofiane
Summary: -GS version- / Chapter 1: Departure / Fanfic yang berisi info-info yang mungkin tidak kalian ketahui / Pergi ke Amerika bagian Barat? Ikuti perjalanan Sungmin (dan Kyuhyun) dalam menjelajahi tempat-tempat utama di California, Arizona, dan Nevada! / KyuMin, OOC, typos, tolong saya diberitahu bila ada info yang salah / RnR kutunggu :)


Title: Kyumin in West USA

© Jofiane Tirza Koesnadi 2013

Main cast:

. Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

. Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

. and other cameo

Rating: T

Genre: adventure, friendship, romance

Warning: Romance is not the main focus of this fiction. Giving information about West America –where I've been- is my focus. Sorry for the wrong information, I typed things what my tour leader said. Please tell me if there is wrong info and I'll repair it as soon as possible.

Warning no. 2: GS, OOC, penulisan bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa Korea yang tidak sesuai peraturan yang berlaku, sorry for typos

**Don't copy this story, please!**

**~~ KyuMin in West USA ~~**

"Nona, dompet Anda tertinggal di dalam," kata supir taksi yang berbaju biru itu, sambil melirik ke dalam 'taksinya'.

"Astaga! Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku," perempuan itu segera mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal di dalam taksi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Saya tinggal dulu,…."

Ucapan pak supir tersebut terpotong dengan ucapan semangat nona itu, "Ya Pak, terima kasih banyak!"

Nona muda tersebut dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya saat taksi biru yang baru saja dia naiki hilang dari pandangannya.

Dia membalikkan badannya, dan senyum ceria nona tersebut hilang tak berbekas, digantikan oleh ekspresi 'melas'nya. "Ouh! Banyak sekali barangku!"

**~~ KyuMin in West USA ~~**

Troli itu penuh dengan 2 koper ukuran sedang berwarna shocking pink, satu koper pink-pucat ukuran kecil –supaya bisa masuk cabin-, dan sebuah tas tangan model klasik bermerek mahal berwarna putih bersih, didorong oleh perempuan muda yang umurnya ada di awal 20 tahunan.

Perempuan itu sangat manis. Rambut hitam kecoklatan dengan sedikit ikal di ujung rambuntnya membingkai wajah bulatnya, ditambah dengan mata sipit beriris coklat penuh binar, hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk "M", pipi chubby, kulit putih bersih dan halus menyempurnakan penampilannya. Baju musim dinginnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya.

Dan nona mungil itu sekarang sedang mendorong troli koper tersebut, bibirnya mengeluarkan berbagai gerutuan, sedikit menyesali mengapa dia membawa terlalu banyak barang.

**~~ KyuMin in West USA ~~**

Antrian panjang menuju ke tempat check-in bagasi maskapai penerbangan pilihannya akhirnya dia lewati juga.

"Silahkan, nona," dia 'diantar' ke counter yang baru selesai melayani penumpang yang lain.

Sesampainya di counter tersebut, dia disambut dengan ramah, "Selamat siang. Tolong, passport nona?" sapa dan tanya petugas counter itu.

Perempuan muda tersebut menepuk dahinya pelan. Selama antri tadi dia terlalu sibuk chatting dengan temannya dan tidak mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mencari passportnya dalam tas tangannya, ternyata tidak ada. Dia cari di koper pink-pucat kecilnya, ada. Sambil tersenyum minta maaf, dia memberikan passport itu dengan kikuk. 1 menit untuk mencari passport. Hebat.

"Nona Lee Sungmin?"

"Ne?"

"Ke mana, dan berapa koper?"

"San Fransisco, dua koper"

"Tolong taruh koper Anda di sini, satu per satu," petugas counter itu menunjuk ke semacam belt kecil untuk koper, tetapi tidak sepanjang belt untuk pengambilan koper bagasi.

Muka nona tersebut, yang baru saja kita ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin, suram dan tidak bersemangat. Dia angkat koper itu dengan susah payah, agak dijatuhkan dengan suara berdebam. Sungmin mengernyit agak bersalah, tersenyum malu-malu pada beberapa orang yang ada di dekat sana. Koper pertama, 12 kg. sungmin mendesah lega, koper itu jauh dari batas maksimum massa koper yang ditetapkan maskapai penerbangan, yaitu 23 kg.

"Tolong koper yang selanjutnya, nona"

Sungmin mengangkat koper yang ukurannya sama persis dengan koper yang pertama, dan menaruhnya lebih hati-hati. 11kg, beda 1 kg saja dari yang pertama.

Petugas counter mengetik di komputernya agak lama, lalu menyelipkan kertas panjang, tertulis kode penerbangan, asal dan tujuan berupa kode, ICN (Incheon) dan SFO (San Fransisco), dan 'nomor koper bagasi' pada koper-koper Sungmin.

Setelah menyelesaikan bentuk data-data yang diperlukan, petugas tersebut menyerahkan kembali _passport_ Sungmin, "Ini _passport_ dan _boarding pass_ Anda nona. Boarding di gate 123, jam 16:30 _gate_ sudah buka. Setengah jam sebelum keberangkatan _gate_ akan ditutup, dan pintu pesawat ditutup 5-10 menit sebelum waktu keberangkatan. Jangan terlambat, nona," petugas _counter_ itu tersenyum tipis.

"_Ne, gamsahabnida_"

Sungmin mendorong trolinya –yang sekarang hanya berisi satu koper pink-pucat kecil dan tas tangan putihnya- menjauh dari _counter-counter_ _check-in_ bagasi.

**~~ KyuMin in West USA ~~**

"Para penumpang SQ 16 tujuan San Fransisco diharapkan ….."

Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Dia lihat jam tangannya, 17:00. Waktu 'shopping kecilnya' di toko-toko parfum _Duty Free_ habis sudah. '_Tapi tak apa,_' pikirnya, '_Aku sudah memborong lumayan banyak parfum diskon, hehehe_.' Sungmin memasukkan plastic _Duty Free_ yang bungkus plastiknya tidak boleh dibuka sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan.

Antri lagi. Antrian di depan gate cukup panjang, tidak bisa langsung masuk karena ada pemeriksaan.

Orang-orang di depan Sungmin sibuk minum air putih dari botol plastic 600 ml. Sungmin baru teringat. 'Tidak boleh ada cairan apapun yang lebih dari 100 ml dan benda tajam di dalam tas jinjing.' Kalau benda tajam seperti gunting atau pisau sih Sungmin tak punya, tapi dia masih punya 1 botol minteral 600ml, masih penuh. Sambil menunggu antrian, dia minum..

Tak terasa, karena minum, Sungmin sudah sampai di depan antrian. Semua isi dari botol air minteral tersebut telah pindah ke tubuh Sungmin. Perutnya menggelembung, dan dia agak kesusahan berjalan. Ingin buang air kecil juga, tapi dia tahan.

Setelah proses pemeriksaan selesai – isi tas para penumpang perlu di_check_ dahulu, dan Sungmin lolos pemeriksaan-, dia langsung dipanggil naik pesawat bersamaan dengan banyak orang yang mendapat tempat duduk baris dekat dengan Sungmin, yaitu bagian belakang dari pesawat.

**~~ KyuMin in West USA ~~**

Sungmin menunjukkan potongan kecil _boarding pass_-nya pada pramugari yang 'berjaga' di pintu pesawat.

"_This way, please_," pramugari itu menunjuk –dengan 5 jari- jalur yang ada persis di samping kanannya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. '_Aku dikira bukan orang Korea, huahahaha~_'

**~~ KyuMin in West USA ~~**

Sungmin sudah memasukkan koper pink-pucatnya dan tas tangan putihnya ke dalam tempat penyimpanan di atas kepala atau yang sering disebut _compartment_. Sekarang dia duduk manis di samping jendela.

Tak lama setelah dia duduk dan melihat-lihat ke luar jendela, suara berisik di sebelah kanan Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seorang lelaki berwajah tegas, tampan, dan berambut coklat ikal duduk di sebelah kanan Sungmin. "_Hi_," sapanya singkat dengan senyum ramah.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dan membalas dia dengan senyum ramah juga.

"_Where are you from?_" tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku dari Korea," jawab Sungmin tanpa ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup, merutuki dirinya yang salah menebak. "Mianhae," Kyuhyun memegang bagian belakang lehernya dan mengusap lehernya pelan, "Namamu siapa?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal,…?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal, Sungmin, senang berkenalan denganmu. Tadi kukira kamu campuran Jepang-Amerika, haha."

Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "Tadi pramugari yang di depan juga mengira aku orang asing"

"Waa.. Benarkah?" Kyuhyun terkikik senang, "Aku tidak sendiri"

Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman –lagi-.

"Ke Amerika untuk jalan-jalan atau kerja?" Kyuhyun tak capai-capai mengajak Sugnmin berbicara.

"Jalan-jalan. Kalau Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, aku ada kerja di sana. Sekalian jalan-jalan juga sih. Sendiri saja?"

"Ne"

Suara pramugari dari 'pusat' menghentikan percakapan mereka. Semua orang sibuk memakai sabuk pengaman mereka masing-masing. Para pramugara dan pramugari membagikan kain panas yang basah pada masing-masing penumpang.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membersihkan tangan mereka dalam diam.

Saat kain yang telah berubah dingin itu sudah diambil, Kyuhyun mulai lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Maksudku, jalan-jalannya?" Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Sungmin, terbukti dari cara dia mengajak berbicara terus, lalu sekarang, yang lebih berani, mengajak pergi bersama! :O

"Ah, maaf Kyuhyun, meskipun aku pergi sendiri, aku sudah ada jadwal tersendiri. Mungkin kalau beruntung kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Minta nomor handphone-mu dong," Kyuhyun menyodorkan handphone-nya pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengetik nomornya pada handphone touchscreen Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Tepat saat Sungmin menekan tombol save, seorang pramugari menegur mereka. "Tuan, nona, tolong handphone Anda Anda matikan. Sekarang sudah persiapan untuk take-off, seluruh benda elektronik harus mati. Tolong juga perhatikan video keselamatannya tuan, nona."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum malu dengan muka memerah. Kyuhyun mematikan handphone-nya, lalu mulai memperhatikan video keselamatan yang ditayangkan di televisi kecil di depannya, yang sudah ditayangkan separuh jalan.

Have a safe flight, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan semua orang yang ada di dalam pesawat itu =)

Dan mulai hari itu juga, perjalanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dimulai…

**~~ KyuMin in West USA ~~**


End file.
